Stupid, Sadistic, and Suicidal (What's for dessert?)
by Invader Ski
Summary: This story is about Nico after he runs away from Camp Half Blood and stayed in the Underworld, And then something bad Happens! Something really bad . . . He gets a feeling in his chest the closer he is to him, but will he stay sane long enough for anyone to help? He's scared and needs you to send in reviews to make this nightmare roller-coaster stop. JO, READ THIS STORY! OR ELSE!
1. How this damn nightmare started

I'm back bitches! Never wrote a romance story before, so if you a way of improving it, I'm all ears. . . actually I'm all eyes since I'll me reading your comments. Anyway, Jo, if you're reading this, this is dedicated to you, enjoy!

pairing: read and gain this knowledge I give to you

Rating: R is for . . . you'll find out.

place: Underworld

time: winter solstice (twelve thirty-ish AM)

* * *

A boy the age of twelve was wandering in the Underworld, lost, deep in thought in the Labyrinth of his mind. As he walked aimlessly he tought about his mother, his sister, his father, Hades, his friends at camp Half Blood, especially Percy Jackson. He thought to himself, "he could've saved her, he promised he would!" he choked back a sob. He had feelings for Percy, not like what you people are thinking, in a big brother kind of way. His sister told him that it is dangerous to have a grudge and be a child of Hades. That, and Percy talked sence into him. That was only a year ago . . .

Nico lost his train of thought when he stepped in a puddle. "It doesn't rain in Hell . . . Does it?" he asked himself out loud. Nico took a step back and emptied his shoe of water.

"No, it doesn't, but I wish it did," a man answered on a small island in the center of the pond. He looked like he was in his thirties, with a burning hunger in his eyes.

Nico turned around in a complete circle, trying to figure out where he was. Then it hit him, like realizing why a frisbee is getting bigger, he was where Tantalus got his eternal punishment. Nico felt that the man before him was burning a whole of panick in his chest. "Oh, ah, sorry, I didn't mean to trespass." What was he saying? How do you trespass on your (well, Hades, but Nico is his son so it's sort of his) land? He felt like an idiot. Stupid brain, why don't you work right in panick? oh . . . yeah. Tantalus started to laugh, making Nico's face an even brighter shade of red. Tantalus stopped shortly after he realized he embarrassed the poor child.

"Oh, sorry, but what you said was . . . adorable in a way," Tantalus chuckled nervously," I do not suppose I could walk with you, never really get to be around anything alive, except for this stupid tree," he pointed behind him with his thumb, what do you say?"

It took Nico a while to think, it's not like that tree is the only nutrients source that would reject him, so he allowed Tantalus to tag along. They talked as they walked, not noticing where they were going. They talked about hero's and war, they even played a few guessing games when they ran into Hades' palace. Literally, they both ran into the wall. Tantalus ran into the wall first, falling on his back, Nico went second, landing on Tantalus. Nico blushed, being embarrassed once again. Tantalus cracked a smile when he wasn't looking, then helped the boy up.

" I guess I should get going before father gets back," Nico said shyly. He really felt uncomfortable around this man, like something bad was bound to happen.

"nonsense," Tantalus put a hand on his shoulder, " I've never been inside the House of Hades."

"No. I really think -"

"Come on, you can show me around." Nico didn't know why Tantalus was being so persistent. He shook the idea off and led the way. The skeleton guards at the gate blocked there path with Rifles, so Nico used his awesome power and made the guards pass out. He just learned this power not too long ago, he was getting better, but he felt an enormous wave of sleepiness. A nap sounded like heaven to him now, but he couldn't sleep now, he had to keep an eye on his "guest" so he didn't do anything to get revenge. . . Or something like that.

Nico guided them through the palace, he still felt suspicious of the older man, and something else he could not define. He just wanted for this to end, to sleep. They made their way to the kitchen, only one skeleton chef, he also made this one unconscience, but it made him grow even more tired. Tantalus tried to grab a slice of garlic bread, it jumped off the plate and into the trash can. Nico let out an innocent giggle. Big mistake.

"Do you think it's funny seeing people suffer?! You're sick!" He spat out in disgust. His shoulder length hair fell down in curls that curtained the side of his face, it was kind of . . . appealing. And that strange look in his eyes made Nico feel funny, a look oh hungry.

"NO! I just, I don't know. . . . . I, ah, umm . . . Sorry," he muttered the last part, already ashamed enough, looked down at his shoes with sudden interest.

The older male sighed, he walked over to the young demi god, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and said, "It's alright." he said in a gentle voice, " Well, you can make it up to me by showing me your room, knowing who your father is, it must be . . . 'tricked out'?" Tantalus said, trying that phrase for size. Nico smiled in relief, but the foreign feeling in his gut became stronger. Trying to ignore it, he nodded and started heading to his room.

"So why did you want to see my room?"

" Just to see it. Do you have what they call a 'lava lamp'?

"uh. . . Yeah, two. One on either side of my bed, ones red the others blue. Have you ever seen one?" Nico chatted as they were going up a flight of stairs that crawled into a spiral.

"Yes. Once, when that Elvis guy died and wandered around with his guitar and lava lamp. A strange possession to take with in death, is it not? Here we are, this must be your room."

"Uhh." was all that Nico could say. He didn't really know who Elvis was, but he must have been famous. He tripped on the last stair head first. He grunted and rolled on his back, looking straight at Tantalus towering over him. Nico slid his hand from above his head, into the air. He saw the hungry look in his eyes again. It made him nervous, the feeling in his stomach got stronger, and he was too tired to get up without help. Tantalus grabbed his hand and helped him up. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard Nico say, "Thank you." The boy opened up his bedroom door, the feeling grew, and walked in. The walls were black, with red bars going down them, like a cage. The carpet was black and blue checker, the bed sheets were the same, but with red, the bed was king sized. On either side of the bed was a lamp table with ( as Nico said) lava lamps on them.

Tantalus closed the door behind them. "Ah, Nico? There was just one more thing you could do for me." he had a grin on his face to ear to ear. He took a step toward to the boy. Nico took a few steps back, wishing he listened to his gut. He was too afraid to think what he wanted with him, he was to innocent to even know. He took another step closer . . .

"Get away!" the younger one cried. He took a few more steps back, trying to get away from the tortured soul, or Nico would be the one being tortured. He took another step away and fell on his bed. "Am I always this clumsy?" he asked himself, shaking in fear. The older man saw the opportunity and pounced Nico. Tantalus laced his fingers with his and held him down, he was sitting on his knees, not on the boys' pelvis. He started to cry. He tried to struggle, but he was too tired, he gasped from crying too hard. Seeing what was before him got Tantalus stiff, and hungry. He sat on him, letting Nico feel what that did for him, then untangled their fingers, and dragged his hand over the boys neck and had its first stop to his right nipple, playing with it seductively, and continued down to his belly button. When his hand finally reached the end, he slipped it under Nico's pants and started stroking the soft, tender area. Nico started thrashing for freedom, he screamed, calling out for anybody to help, he grew even more tired.

" Calm down, please? Actually, don't. You don't know what you're doing does for me. Turning me on that is," He pulled his hand out of the youths pants, taking Nico's member out as well. Nico found the strength to buck him off, but failed after the man moaned. "Do it again. For me?" Then ripped the childs shirt off, following his own.

"Why are you doing this?" the tears poured out of him like rain. Tantalus bent down and licked the tears away, but more kept coming.

"You see, I've been hungry for thousands of years." He lifted to his knees again and pulled down Nico's pants and underwear, and then his own, making the child grunt and scream for help once more. Off with the shoes and socks, the man looked down at the frantic boy, and just watched him struggle. He realized how close they were to the edge, he picked him up, putting them in a warm embrace. Nico put his hands on either side oh Tantalus's shoulder and pushed away, making him grow more tired.

Tantalus layed Nico's head on the soft pillows, and mounted him. he started to thrust over and over, getting him more hard, and trying to get the adolecent aroused in the slightest, when he felt something poking his member. "My, my, my, look what we have here. It seems someone wanted to come out and play," He paused to see the expression on his face, it was priceless.

"Get . . . Off! Can't breath . . ." Nico moaned. And it was true, Tantalos was cruching him. He, then, realized this himself, and lifted his body up. He scooted a little closer to the boys face, getting his erected penis above his face, dragging it a cross his crimson cheeks that were stained with tears.

"I'll bite it off!" Nico threatened, his shaking got worse at the thought of the man above him would do, how he would be punished. He just wanted someone to save him, he couldn't do this alone, he was too weak as it was.

"Oh, how cute?" he sighed. " I know you will." It sounded like defeat. "But I want to put you where you can't do that." He grabbed Nico by the shoulders and turned him around, so Nico was on his hands and knees. Making him pant. He didn't want to go in dry, so he stuck his fingers in his mouth, getting them wet, and crammed them into the demi gods ass, scissoring it and taking his two fingers out only to shove them back in, he repeated this for at least three minutes. When Tantalus took his fingers out for good he shoved them in Nico's mouth, making him gag at the taste. "Now, this is going to hurt . . ." He said, pretending to be in sympathy.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Please don't. It hurts. Stop! Please, please, stop," Nico sobbed. Losing his dignity, and about to lose his virginity. But that didn't stop him. He rubbed his own cock with his two fingers that were in Nico's mouth. Now that his member was lubricated, he entered the tight, virgin hole. The boy couldn't help but moan, he was still shaking, but more violently, like a humming bird that drank too much coffee. He wanted to lie down and sleep, but he was being rocked back and fourth so vigorusly he couldn't think, or scream. He digged his nails into the bed sheets to ease the pain. An invading hand made its way down to his, deflated, member. Cold fingers wrapped around his privet parts, massaging it roughly, making Nico gasp and moan. "Tantalus!" He cried. Then it got more uncomfortable, The man inside of him released something, sticky?, in to him. It splattered on his back and the mans stomach, Which made Nico scream and Tantalus moan loudly, he kept rubbing the now erected penis untill it released its seed as well.

Tantalus colapsed, not even removing himself from Nico, and curled his arms around the kids' chest. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he panted.

"Get out . . . . . . of me. . ." he managed to say. Now that he could breath properly he calmed down. His throat was soar from screaming and crying he couldn't say anything else. The man did what he was told and slid out, he, the, rolled Nico on his back and layed on him, biting his neck, drawing blood and drinking it. The child gasped a moan closed his eyes. He fell asleep.

Later that night

"How was the winter solstice on mount Olympous, Hades?" Persyphony asked, siting on a black and red love seat.

"Lots and lots of arguing. Food. Drinks. Angry Demeter cursing me out, drunk. Percy was there. Asked about Nico. Said he was fine. So how is my son?"

"Haven't seen him all night. . . Though I did hear something alive in his room. . . "

"What was it?"

"Don't know, didn't investigate. Whatever was in there it seemed angry."

"I'll go check to see what is." Hades was half way up the stairs when he saw a shadow, then the man casting it. "Tantalus-"

"I plowed your son," he said simply, and continued down the stairs.

Hades ran up the stairs by three's until he was at Nico's door. He slowly opened it to see his son, nocked out cold. "Oh no," Death said. Nico was laying there, on his bed, motionless. Tantalus was somewhat nice enough to put a blanket over the boy. Hades was outraged! At Tantalus and Persophone. Tantalus for raping a child, and his wife for not trying to stop him. She was here the whole time, she could've heard it and . . . did something . . . anything.

* * *

**I know it sucks,** **_but you read down this far I might as well tell you that I will make one more chapter to see what Happens next. And Jo Brock! You better be reading admit! I've asked you every school day and no nothing! Just Register and we can do some stories and stuff. Well, I'm sorry once again that the story was stupid, but I really did try to make it somewhat accurate . . . Next chapter will be up before you know it!_**


	2. We finally have an improper quest

**Okay, so I am now starting on this second chapter. . . I just thought it would turn out to be a one-shot. I was wrong. Anyways get on with the show!**

* * *

**Place: Underworld**

**Time: 10:AM**

**Nico's mood status: Suicidal**

* * *

After last night there was nothing more that Nico wanted than to die. It's horrible, but it's true. He was molested, his father won't stop yelling and slamming doors shut. Persephone kept crying because Hades was yelling at for not doing anything about it. And here Nico is, sitting in a corner, bawled up and rocking himself back and forth. He couldn't sleep anymore, last night kept repeating itself over and over in his mind like a defected VCR. He would end it all if that did him any good, he would still be in the Underworld.

"You must have heard him! You could have went up there and stopped it! Who is it the one you hate, Nico or me?!" Hades growled and barked, just like a dog with rabies.

"Stop yelling at me!" She sobbed. "I was asleep by then. How many times do I have to tell you? I woke up because it was the time you should've came ho-o-om!" She wiped the tears off her face. They have been yelling ever since Hades saw Nico in that state. The yelling was what woke him up.

Nico stopped rocking himself, it was making him sleepy. He was starving, but he didn't eat. The pain in his hollow stomach kept his mind from other manners. He decided to take a cold shower, if it was hot it would remind him again . . .  
Neither of them noticed when Nico left, walking in front of both of them.

He walked down the long hallway, not the same one he walked through last night. _"Why am I so stupid? I should've known. He might as well have offered me candy,"_ Nico thought to himself, not out loud. At the end of the hall he opened the door to the bathroom and quickly slipped in. He locked the door behind him, and for extra security, he rammed a stopper under the door. He looked for and peepholes or cracks, and did a double-check to make sure no one was, or can, watch him while he showers. Nico started to undress, his hands were shaking vigorously as he tried to take off his pants. They were normal black pajama pants that you can tie in the front, it wasn't impossible to take them off without much effort, but Nico kept shaking. He finally managed to peel his band T-shirt, A7X. that part wasn't so difficult. He crawled into the shower, quickly pulling on the solid dark blue shower curtain to hide himself from the bathroom. The cold water fell on him like a waterfall. He grabbed the body wash and a pouf and scrubbed violently at his skin, hoping to wash away the memories. He kept scrubbing hard, even though he washed away two layers of flesh down the drain, the aching memory was still there, taunting him every time he let his mental guard down.

The freezing water splashed Nico's chest, making his nipples hard. He quickly turned the water off and sat down in the right corner in the tub. He drew his legs in and hugged them, resting his head on his knees and silently sobbed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Camp Half-Blood

Percy was lying on the hot sand, when Grover came along and accidentally kicked sand in Percy's face.

"Sorry Percy! It's just . . . Annabeth might know where Nico went!" The satyr announced with pride. When Percy claimed that he was going to do one whole year around Grover barely left his side. It was perfect for the guys to hang out without half the camp wanting to spar or swimming lessons from Percy.

"Really!? Where?! Do you think he'll kill me when he sees me?" The words ran out of his mouth like it was a marathon of freedom of bad breath.

"Yeah. come on. First we head back to your cabin."

"Uh, why?" Percy asked while picking himself up from off the ground.

"Dude? Really? Your breath stinks worse than a hell hound's butt." Percy sighed and walked with Grover back to his cabin. It might have been winter, but that never stopped the hero from swimming, even in freezing water. Sometimes he wondered if all of those times he ate fish (before he knew he was a half blood) was cannibalism. He could just picture his father, Poseidon, watching Percy in a restraint with his mom chowing down on catfish while he was outside in the rain with a murderous look in his sea green eyes. Shivers went down his back. He should stop thinking like this, it's kind of creepy.

Once the boys were inside Grover sat on the bed, taking out his new flute (a secret gift from his girlfriend Juniper, wonder why Percy hasn't noticed her) and played "Mary had a little lamb." He liked the way it sounded, and it reminded him of his parents.

Ten minutes later Percy came out of the bathroom. He was dressed, but his hair was dripping wet. "So, G-man, where did Annabeth think Nico went?"

"She'd rather tell you. I don't think I can go."

"Why?"

"You'll see." And with that said they headed toward the amphitheater where the daughter of Athena was reading a book. It was a hobby of hers, a love of books, but the book she was reading was fiction.

Percy was the first to say something about the book, "'All My Friends Are Dead'. That seems like a happy story." The cover of the book was yellow with a green Diplodocus that was frowning.

Annabeth looked up from her book and said, "Oh, shut up! A very good friend of mine at school decided we should trade books over the summer, I agreed. And she also gave me a book called, 'Five good reasons to punch a dolphin in the nose' so don't temped me to punch a Percy in the kisser." She was in a very bad mood because she started her period in her white jeans.

"Yeah . . . I'm a little curious about your friend," Percy did not want to get hit in the face by Annabeth. She rolled her eyes and looked at Grover. The exchanged nervous glance and the satyr looked at the ground. Percy could obviously tell that he didn't like Annabeth's idea. "Anyways, so where is Nico?"

"The Underworld," she stated blandly.

"Why do you think that?" I might have looked and sometimes sounded stupid, but that was a very good question.

"His dad is the ruler of Hell, you idiot." Dope!

"Oh . . . Grover can't come because he can't go underground without freaking out. makes sense. So when can we go?"

"Right now. just need to get a ride to across America."

"So . . . How are we going to do that?"

"My friend. The one who gave me these books." And then they were off. To California in winter, with Annabeth's friend who has serious bad taste in literature. What could go wrong?

* * *

_**Okay, second chapter up. And for all of you Mindless Self Indulgence fans, I know you like the title, but it's not a song fic. See you people next time! (Hopefully you send in reviews)**_


	3. Hadie's alot scaryier than Hades

Woohoo! New chapter! And we got a crazy chick. what's sexier than that? Okay, down to business, Please send in dares. Wait . . .Wrong story. he he. I meant to say, please send in reviews. And Annabeth's friend . . . You fan girls can relate to her insanity. Invader Ski out!

* * *

Percy Pov

We didn't tell Chiron where we were going. We didn't tell anyone, except for Annabeth's friend. Anna (My nickname for her because it's just easier) sneaked into the big house and made a call to her mysterious friend and told us to pack up. We were leaving tonight. Me, Annabeth, and a stranger. Ah . . . This is going to be quite an adventure. I packed the usual: Nectar, Ambrosia, a shirt, jeans, a water bottle, my shield. Annabeth knocked on my door as I slipped riptide in my jeans pocket. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and opened the door and stepped outside.

"You ready?" She asked in a whisper. It wasn't nervousness on her face, she was anxious. Maybe her friend was a little insane and that she didn't want to be in a car with a psyco. Well, that's what I was feeling. But Anna seemed . . . thrilled. It was hard to tell with girls, I just know that she wanted to get out of hear and fast.

"Yeah, let's go."

And we were off into the night. We quietly ran to the border of the camp and ran down the hill to get to the road. There was a neon pink jeep with blue and yellow clouds, flowers and butterflies, the head lights were skulls (there were two lights beaming in a skull shape on the hillside), And the stereo blasting scream-o. I wish I had friends like that. they'd never bore me, but Annabeth was thinking of something far off. She'd tell me later, or the other girl.

When mystery girl spot us, she jumped up on the drivers seat (there was no roof on this car) and onto the roof, and landed on her rear. She smiled a Cheshire smile and waved with one hand frantically, the other hand was holding on to the sky view opening. "Over here!" She quietly shouted, which wasn't very quiet.

Annabeth ran down the hill so she would realize that we saw her and stop screaming. The girl stopped shouting and said, "Hiya! Who the boy? Anna, is this your-" She jumped off the jeep and landed in front of my face.

"No! this Is Percy. Percy this is Hadie," she quickly introduced us. Hadie grabbed my hand with both of her hands and shook up and down uncontrollably, her face smiling widely. She finally let go and led us into the car. She took the driver's seat, Annabeth on the passenger side, and me in the middle of the back seats. She drove extremely fast. Really, Really, really fast. so fast that my cheeks were pushed all the way back, only showing two rows of teeth. I wished that someone from camp found out that we were missing and Mr. D or Chiron was searching for us, but the rest of me wanted to get there faster. I didn't want Nico to hate me. I wanted him to forgive me. I hope he was okay . . .

* * *

**Short chapter, I know. But if you can suck on this much of the lollypop you can soon have the rest. (meaning: if you can . . . I don't know where I was going with this) New chapter will be up either tonight or tomorrow. INVADER SKI IS OUT OF (LAW AND) ORDER!**


	4. Freak on a leash

**This chapter is gonna give you the worst acid trip of your life! Anyways, only 5 reviews? my story isn't that boring! And if you were wondering if this is a Nercy, I'll tell you right now, yes. I'll also tell you that if I at least get ten (10) I will post a link to your favorite song (with lyrics) and other requests . . . I really like sending links, and I really like music. I have a really long summary don't I? I'll change it to be a little shorter.**

* * *

**no one's POV**

Right after Percy leaned out the window and puked, Hadie pulled and old faction joystick. It was like going into warp speed, what Percy saw before him was a blue sparkling tunnel, a crazy psychopath, an Annabeth holding on for dear life on her seatbelt, and a whole bunch of glitter sparkles smacking him in the kisser. He tried to scream, but it only came out a whisper as the jeep hyper-boomed to California.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the underworld . . .**

Nico needed sleep, but didn't want it. His dreams would be dominated by the past events of two nights ago. He wouldn't have any control what so ever if he slept. Instead of giving into his body's needs he went into the bathroom and took a few (about five) pain killers. He stopped crying, there wasn't much water left inside of Nico to cry out. He was patiently waiting for the numb stage, though he didn't know that yet. Right now he just wanted to forget. After he downed the pills he went into the kitchen. He thought he saw Tantalus there . . . That wasn't possible, right? Tantalus was back in his crummy little area in the Fields of Punishment. Not here . . . Despite the fact that he was starving he slowly eased back into the living room where he left his father and Persophone arguing.

Nico couldn't make out what they were saying. To him, it just sounded like buzzing when you listen to music too loud. A glass of water was bestowed in front of the Nico, as much as he was thirsty he was even more tired of crying, so he ignored the inviting drink and lied down on the couch, curling up into a ball, and think about anything besides_ his_ pedophile. Not everyone could call someone _Their_ pedophile, he was just the_ lucky_ one . . .

* * *

**Back to Percy**

_Nico better be damn happy to see us_, Percy thought to himself. He was in a bitchy mood because they've run out of gas in the middle of nowhere (and in the middle of America) and was about to be attacked by a two story hell hound. This was just not his day. Percy retrieved his trusty sword, riptide, and uncapped it.

"It's our lucky day!" Hadie cried in joy.

"What do you mean 'it's our lucky day'? That monster is going to kill us!" Percy shouted at _The Freak on a Leash._

"Who pissed in your cheerios? seriously? This widdle (little) puppy is gonna get us to Nicky. It's an excellent source of transportation . . . unless you have any better ideas?" Percy looked over to Annabeth.

Annabeth said, "She's right, seaweed brain. And it's not like we have any other way getting to the Underworld. The gas tank is empty and there isn't a gas stop in another 200 miles." If Anna thought it was a good idea then so did he.

"Well, are we going to climb on its back or something? What do we do?"

"You aren't going to do anything, and especially not climb on its back! what are you? a caveman? We're going to tie him up to the front of the car. Don't worry, I have a chain leash." And the girl did just that. She easily put the collar on the hell hound and tied the chain to the front of the car. Hadie, then, climbed on the hood and got out a whip. "Yeeha! rid 'em cowgirl!" And then they were off into the sunset.

* * *

**Okay, the story might be short, but at least it's something, right? I promise you, next chapter will be up next week. And after that chapter will be the last. :D**


End file.
